


Hogwarts During Lockdown

by Mysterious_L



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Houses, Hogwarts during lockdown, my headcannon, popped Into my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_L/pseuds/Mysterious_L
Summary: Basically my own headcannon on how I think the houses would handle COVID.
Kudos: 1





	Hogwarts During Lockdown

**Ravenclaw:** Would diligently wear their masks and use lots of disinfectant and social distance like pros. They’d be always looking at the data and trends to stay on top of everything. They would monitor everyone else to make sure they were socially distancing and wearing masks. Would make sure to have a counter-argument ready to stand up to any anti maskers. 

**Hufflepuff:** Would wear masks and be the ones who just hole up inside with cozy blankets and have lots of snacks. They wouldn’t like socially distancing due to lack of hugs but they’d try to find a way to still hang out with each other. Probably would figure out how to magically communicate with other housemates. I feel like they might also be the ones stocking up on all essential supplies (snacks and blankets). Puffs would also make everyone masks because they are that kind. 

**Gryffindor:** Would mostly wear masks but they’d sometimes forget about socially distancing. They’d be the ones who are for business and other places opening back up so they weren’t stuck inside. They would always try to one-up each other on who has the cooler mask.

**Slytherin:** Would just do their own thing. They’d occasionally get into arguments with everyone about what to do. Possibly some would help the Ravenclaw’s to find a cure because they need this to be over with. Like the puffs, they’d probably be antisocial. While they are lockdown they’d be thinking of all the ways they can start messing with everyone once things go back to normal. They’d be the ones selling toilet paper to everyone and making a killing off of it. Potentially team up with puffs to make a mask business.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think they would do. Comments and kudos appreciated.


End file.
